OUT For Revenge
by HuntressofArtemis192
Summary: Bella, the daughter of Zeus hates vampires from what they did in her past. A vegetarian vampire, Edward Cullen, is just lost in this world other than his family. What happens when they meet? Do sparks fly or should there be a fire started? 17 years after TLO, beginning of TWILIGHT. I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON OR TWILIGHT! Still suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! So this is my second story and I think this one may be much better! It may be a little foggy in the beginning but that's because it mentions something about protectors from my other story but it doesn't really matter. I know I never say this but please review.**

* * *

**_The beginning_**

**Bella POV**

I was on Olympus waiting for my turn to speak at the council. I was going to ask my father to let me go out into the world to get out and maybe get revenge`.

*flashback*

When I was young I was walking with my mother Renée in Phoenix at night when four pale men attacked us. They killed my mother and as they came after me two people that looked like they looked about 19 years old melted out of the shadows.

"Holy HADES!" The girl exclaimed.

"Fight now, exclaim with my dad's name later!" The boy said.

His dad's name was Hades? I was pretty sure I was dreaming at this point. Then they started going after the four men. Was that swords in their hands?

The girl was slashing the four men like a demon. The boy next to her was fighting in a similar style. One of the four men cut the girl's left arm with his bare hand and she yelled in pain. The two teens finished slashing and then the girl set her hand on fire and held it to the pieces.

I blacked out for a minute but when I woke up the two teens were talking under their breath.

"Are you alright Bec?" The boy asked to the girl.

"I'll be fine, I have had worse Nico." The girl, Bec said as she touched her face. "Is she alive?" she asked pointing to me.

The boy stalled for a moment and then said, "Yes, do you have any idea who she is?"

"Off hand? No, but I keep feeling a sense of ozone so I think she is a daughter of Zeus."

What were they talking about? I had no idea, but I never knew my real father only my stepfather.

The two teens came up to me. The girl was closer but she kept her arm behind her. She asked, "Are you alright kid? What did you see? How old are you? Who are you?"

"I'm fine, is my mom really dead? I'm five and one half and I'm Bella Swan."

"I'm sorry Bella, your mom is gone. But she was a good person so don't worry." The boy said.

Bec slapped his arm, "She can be as worried as she wants; she just saw her mom murdered." She scolded. She turned to me and introduced them saying that they were demigods. "Do you trust us?"

I bit my lip then realized I didn't have a real choice so I said, "I… I guess."

She turned to the boy and said, "Contact Chiron, tell him that we're coming home with a special friend. Tell him that Annabeth isn't going to hold the youngest starting age of the camp in New York anymore."

"How are we going to get there?" I asked.

"Umm…" She said then glanced at Nico who shook his head. "We're going to drive with my special car."

I yawned and said, "Oh sorry, I'm a little tired."

"Understandable," she said as she reached down to me.

I looked at her puzzled and she laughed, "Well I think you might need some help getting around so I was going to carry you."

*end flashback*

My dad and my uncles were arguing again so I stood there waiting to ask my Dad a question. Bec's cousin who was the leader of the gifted was right behind me. I missed Bec, she was like a second mother to me but she, and Alexis, Molly and Nico were surrounded by vampires a couple of years ago and none of them made it out alive.

"Still missing Bec?" Darlene asked.

"Yea Dar," I said.

I glanced at the Hunters who could hear us and they looked down. Bec was almost everyone's friend. I remember what she said before she left on that and every mission she went on, 'Bella, if I don't make it out, talk your dad into letting you see the world when you turn 17.' I was going to do that today as it was her final wish for me.

The council ended and after all the bickering my dad asked, "Is there anything you wanted Isabella?"

"Yes father, umm… I want to move out of camp, just for the school year. I'm 17 and I haven't even gone out of camp except to visit Olympus or go to Camp Jupiter. Please just let me go out to Forks with my stepfather."

"No, you're not leaving Camp. It's not safe."

"But Dad!" My half sister Thalia said, "She has never had an adventure and she needs to go out!"

Then Artemis said, "Please just let her go,"

All the gods other than my dad argued on my side including my two uncles. In case it isn't clear, my dad is Zeus king of the gods.

Eventually he caved saying, "Fine but not until next month."

"Thank you Dad!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! It's back! Review replies at bottom.**

* * *

**_Leaving_**

**Bella POV**

I was so excited to leave so I went to camp to tell Angela my best friend.

"Ang! You wouldn't guess what just happened!"

"And you wouldn't guess what I'm doing!" She yelled.

"WHAT?!" We asked at the same time. "You first! No! Alright!"

Angela went first, "I am moving to Forks Washington, to live with my aunt and uncle, for the rest of the school year."

"No way! Oh and I forgot, I'm moving to Forks too!"

"Really?"

"Yea, I finally got my dad to agree to my idea, thank you Uncle Poseidon and Uncle Hades!" I exclaimed then I thought, "Wait isn't your uncle a minister?"

"Yea, that is the only part that sucks. No training or any magic at all!"

"Yea, that's _got _to suck especially for you, being an upbeat daughter of Hades."

"I am the only one that is upbeat! How is that possible?!" She asked.

"I don't know… But if your uncle finds out who your dad is… I think he would say 'that's devil speak!'"

"Wow that is just like him!"

"Well you can train at my place, my stepdad knows already.

"Hey have you talked to Nico or Bec lately?" I asked.

"Yea, Bec says she misses you and Nico says that they feel like something's wrong up here."

"She's probably just paranoid. You know she is really protective of me."

We parted ways to pack. Angela was leaving first and she wasn't going to be too far ahead of me since she was traveling by bus. My dad hates it when his brother's children go on a plane. We were expecting a week difference. Thankfully the Mist will make the students and everyone into thinking that she was there for a long time.

I finished packing and I decided to get some revenge on vampires instead of taking a plane. I waited until December 31st to get a prophecy about this trip. The Oracle said:

_You shall go south and west and north_

_And kill the vampires, go forth_

_Revenge you wish for,_

_revenge you shall get_

_You shan't fail nor_

_shall you fret_

_But forgiveness forgot_

_or within earshot_

I moved the next day. I headed south as the prophecy said and I slashed and hacked all the vampires I saw on the way. I summoned lightning to kill the vampires completely as I hacked more.

"I never thought that I would be able to get my hands on you," I heard behind me.

I spun around and I saw a female vampire. She didn't look familiar.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Your worst nightmare!"

She lunged at me and I sidestepped. I fought fiercely but I couldn't last too long so I slashed one time with all the force I could. Luckily it did kill it.

I finally made it to Forks to see my stepdad Charlie. It was January 17th, right when I expected to get there.

"Hey Bella," Charlie said.

"Hi, dad, it's good to be back."

He showed me to my room where I was able to settle in. My room was blue, my favorite color, with a stormy pattern on the ceiling. It was pretty basic but it reminded me of home. I missed camp a bit so I decided to Iris message Chiron to tell him I was fine. He said to be careful as things seemed dangerous here.

After dinner with Charlie I told my dad I wanted to go practice. I lied though; I really wanted to see if I could fight some more vampires. I started in Canada and fought vampires until I got tired. I headed back to Forks to get ready for school.

* * *

**A/N: Anyone have any ideas on the prophecy?**

**Review Replies!**

**Ryan Girl: I know but it's how the story works. Nico is my favorite. But how would you feel if you lost some very important people to vampires? Probably like Bella.**

**Guest: Don't worry I will.**

**NymphadoraXRemus4ever: Hey! Thanks!**

** Dream I Dare: Defiantly!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Look at bottom for review replies!**

* * *

**_New Student_**

**Bella POV**

School is terrible. I always wanted to go even though I'd know I'd hate it. I have ADHD and dyslexia so I knew I would have problems. I had English first hour, and then I had Government, then Trigonometry, then Spanish, then lunch, then Biology, and then Gym. I hated the fact everything I had to do in most classes was written in English not Ancient Greek. Gym would have been easy but I couldn't reveal I was a demigod, which means no great athleticism, Styx.

**Edward POV**

Bored, that's how I felt at school. I've been going to school for many, many, many years. And now it bored me out of my mind. It was bad enough the fact that it was completely boring, but hearing the minds of the students really made me want to quit. I often wished I could die; there was no point to this life. My kind, vampires, were monsters, including me. My family was different than most, we didn't kill people.

There was a new student today, her name was Bella Swan. I really try to stay away from humans, they were annoying, so I didn't realize at first what was different about her.

That day at lunch I was talking to Rosalie when I got even more bored, so I surfed through minds and realized I couldn't read the new girl's mind. I tried to read the girl's mind next to her when I couldn't read Bella's. Angela Weber had part of her mind unreadable, she was ADHD so she had different thoughts at once, but most of her mind I could read.

**Bella POV**

Lunch went by quickly and it was time for Biology. When I walked into the class I realized there was something wrong; a monster was here. I tried to push it out of my mind and concentrate but I failed miserably. There was no way in Hades that I would be able to push it out of my mind.

I sat down in my seat and the boy next to me stiffened. His eyes were jet black and he was very, very pale. I realized that instant that there were vampires in town.

* * *

It took all my might not to attack him in the middle of class, but I wanted to kill every vampire I ever saw to get my revenge. Vampires killed my family and I was going to kill them.

As school ended that afternoon I tried to follow him and then I saw his family, so far five vampires to kill. Then one mentioned Carlisle and Esme, another two vampire enemies.

I wanted revenge so bad that I flew above their car and followed them to see their base. I the realized that the one I had to sit next to was leaving for Alaska. I wanted to kill them now but I had no plan so I waited.

* * *

After a few days of the one vampire being gone and me planning he came back. He introduced himself as Edward Cullen. He acted like nothing happened earlier but I knew it did.

A few months later a dance was coming up and Jessica Stanley and Angela wanted me to help them chose dresses in Port Angeles. I wanted to look for a book because my dyslexia didn't affect me too much as it did when I was little.

Soon I was surrounded by men. I could tell they wanted to do something to me and it was trouble. They surrounded me and I was about to fight them off with a steel dagger I kept on me but then a silver Volvo fishtailed around and the driver yelled at me to get in the car. I was getting help from my worst enemy.

**A/N I know it was a bit hard to understand but I was having writers block for some reason. Cookie! (::)**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**blazzer12: I updated but you won't know until next update because I like to do that. :P**

**Dream I Dare: Next chapter, that's when you'll find out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**__****I know, you probably hate me right now for what I did last time, but the truth is, I had writer's block after that last part. This chapter goes especially to Dream I Dare for giving me an idea unintentionally and ariapyrasyria for just being an awesome influence.****_ I have some questions though_****, one: Do I need a beta? and two: Any ideas? Review replies at bottom.**

* * *

**_Anger_**

I couldn't believe that I was getting help from my enemy. Demigods haven't done that since the Greeks and Romans helped each other fight Gaea and the Giants. And that was before I was born.

"Distract me."

"What?" I asked.

The vampire next to me pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "Ramble about something unimportant so I don't go back there and rip those guys' heads off."

"Alright, explain why you were in Port Angeles, vampire!" I said furiously.

He slammed on the breaks and the car stopped. I hopped out of the car next to the woods with my hand on my celestial bronze dagger.

He got out of the car and walked up to me asking with a hard voice, "How did you know?"

"It's kind of obvious." I said stepping into the woods.

"Normal people wouldn't have known." He whispered.

"Maybe I'm not normal." I said under my breath. I ran into the woods using the winds to speed me on my way. Once I was out of the eye of most people I jumped up using the winds to fly me home where I phoned Jess and Ang using the landline.

* * *

That weekend Angela and I were training in the woods, we both needed a break from the no magic rule. Ang HATES the no magic rule. She asked me what happened at Port Angles.

"Monsters you know, I wasn't going to let them live and attack the mortals." I lied.

"Vampires?"

"Yea, ugh I hate those parasites."

"What even happened anyway in Italy?"

"Well, she wanted to go for one last time, she wanted to try and get over those episodes but they were surrounded by vampires in a place she called Volterra. They were all killed, but I remember the bodies coming back with no blood. So I knew it was vampires."

"So that's why you hate them, first they kill your biological family then they go after your, sort of, adopted family."

"Yep, pretty much."

"I can see why you want to get rid of them all."

"Wouldn't you?" I asked.

"Probably."

I heard a rustle of leaves and spun around but there was nothing there. So I turned back to Angela and we started training again, bronze against Stygian Iron. I looked at the blade closer and I realized it was Nico's old one.

"How did you get that?" I asked.

"Oh Nico didn't take it with him while going to Italy, you know he preferred the etched in silver one because it could kill the Lycanthropes."

"True, very true."

* * *

**Edward POV**

I was listening to Bella's and Angela's conversation. I was seeing if she was still alright. Then I saw the swords they were using. Maybe she wasn't normal. I didn't understand why I was attracted to her for anything other than her blood.

I jumped out of the tree I was in when Bella said she probably wanted to kill all vampires. I didn't understand why that hurt me so much at first. I thought for a bit then I realized I wanted her to trust me.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I saw Edward come out of the trees, he must have been the rustle I heard.

"Angela, get out of here. I want to talk to him alone" I whispered my voice hard.

She nodded and dashed deeper into the woods.

I turned to Edward and asked, "What do you want, vampire?!"

"Why don't you explain why you hate me, or why you have a sword?"

I pushed the tip of my sword under his chin and asked, "What's it to you?"

I didn't wait for his answer. I stuck trying to decapitate him but he was faster than Hermes. He ran to the side and then came at me again. I did whatever I could to keep him from killing me as I took revenge on his kind by killing each and every one. But somehow he ended up behind me, disarmed me and kicked my sword to the other side of the small clearing.

* * *

**A/N: So I asked questions on the other authors note. I need input for both before I go mad. Umm, I actually got the idea for this story when I had writer's block for another.**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**ariapyrasyria: I would update more but I am getting MEGA homework so go argue to my teachers on that. You are actually one of my favorite authors so I was super shocked when you read this.**

**blazzer12: Like I told ariapyrasyria blame my teachers. It takes me at least 4 hours to write one chapter and I am behind on another story.**

**Dream I Dare: I'll give you a secret, Ang HATES no magic rule!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Wait, what?!_**

**A/N:****Sorry for the double update I messed it up.** Thank you Dream I Dare and blazzer12, for giving me ideas.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I was scared; a vampire was _never_ that fast. A bright flash of light came down and I shut my eyes immediately. Then I heard the sound of a vampire dashing through the woods. The bright flash was the god Apollo and the goddess Aphrodite and the other vampire was Edward's sister Alice.

"Stop!" they all commanded.

"What's going on?" I asked the god and goddess.

"You guys need to know each other's world. It's the only for you to lose the anger Bella." Apollo said.

Alice told her brother, "I saw something important!"

I snapped at Apollo, "What if I don't _want_ to forgive and forget?!" It was a dangerous move but I was hurt. I spent a lot of time hating vampires for taking everything from me.

"Deal with it." Aphrodite said with a smirk as they all left me and Edward.

"Hades…" I muttered under my breath and jerked out of the fighting hold Edward had me in.

Edward's voice became soft, "What was he talking about?"

I looked down and said, "It's a long story and hard to explain. You wouldn't be interested anyway."

He sat down and said, "I've got time." His crooked smile was breath taking.

"Vampires killed my mother about twelve years ago. I still remember it like it was hours ago. Then exactly three years ago my best friend, who took care of me from that time where my mom died, Bec, went on a trip to Italy with her boyfriend Nico and her two sisters Alexis and Molly. They visited Volterra and none of them made it out alive or with blood. I've hated your kind ever since.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"In 1901 I was born to the Masens. Seventeen years later I was dying of the Spanish influenza and Carlisle 'saved' me. I never wanted this life, in fact, I hate it. If it wasn't for my family I probably would have tried to get myself killed soon. I'm a monster, I shouldn't exist."

"Well, being me I know _a lot_ about monsters and you, however unlike your kind, are not a monster. Monsters would have killed me on sight, you didn't."

"What do you mean about the monster thing?"

"How much of the Greek myths do you know?"

"Quite a bit actually, they are interesting."

"Well they aren't exactly myths. Just like you exist, the Greek myths exist. Most mortals can't see our world and neither can vampires often times. Both are very stubborn in their beliefs."

He didn't take it easily at first, he said it was impossible.

"So you can exist but demigods can't? How idiotic is that?"

"Say this is real, how do you know about it?"

"I am one of the children of the big three. Very powerful, but that makes most monsters want to kill me more."

"Who exactly?"

"My father is Zeus, and if you want, I can prove it."

He questioned me about that; I could see it in his eyes. He also wondered about my sanity. But then I stuck my sword into the air and a single lightning bolt hit it and me. He jumped up but when he saw that it didn't affect me other than making me tired he calmed down.

"Alright, so this is real. So who is Angela?"

"My best friend and my cousin. She is the only peppy daughter of Hades. It's freaky."

He laughed a bell like laugh at that. Then he looked sad and said, "I'm sorry for what happened to your family. I can see why you hate me."

"Yea well, I probably would never get my revenge on what happened in Italy." I said a tear streaming down my cheek.

What he did next was shocking; he put his arm around me. I think I was falling for my enemy.

**A/N: Do I finish this here or continue with the story with the other three vampires' mates trying to attack Bella? (The vampires that attacked Bella's mom.)**

**Review Replies!**

**blazzer12: I hoped you liked this, it was a little different.**

**Dream I Dare: BOTH! :P XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Friends and Enemies_**

**A/N: And I'm back! Sorry about the wait but this was something I didn't know if it was best to continue but you guy's wanted more so I will oblige.**

After I calmed down a bit I realized Edward still had his arm around me. Even though it was hard and cold I welcomed it. It, for some reason, made me feel safe. I thought about something, was it possible I would fall in love with my enemy? I groaned lightly, why did Aphrodite mess up my life? What did I ever do to her?

The pressure on my back became lighter and Edward asked, "Did I hurt you?"

"No, I was just thinking too much, thinking messes with an ADHD and Dyslexic mind."

He muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing," he lied.

"Don't try lying to me. I can see right through lies."

"I said… I said, 'that's why I couldn't read your mind.'"

"What do you mean read my mind?"

"Well, I can't read your mind. But most people I can read their minds, it is really annoying. I try to block it out, it's easier."

"Demigods, well, we can block our minds to anyone who can infiltrate minds. Some however are stronger than others. Even the protectors of demigods had trouble reading my mind and they were really close to me. Only one of the demigods in both camps had a stronger mind block."

"These camps, what are they?"

"Places where demigods can be safe from harm. The borders protect us from monsters. There was a time where they got weak but that was before I was born. It was fixed when I was very young but then my mother was murdered and I was moved to the Greek Camp."

"Where are these camps? There is a Greek one correct? What is the other?"

"The camps are near the coasts. There is a Greek one in the east and a Roman one in the west. Frankly I've been stuck at one of the camps my whole life I can remember. Almost twelve years."

"You haven't been out of those camps for twelve years?"

"No and even though I appreciated the safety I was starting to feel like a captive until Bec started promising to take me out when I was seventeen. Every time before a mission she would tell me to talk my dad into letting me travel the world or wherever I wanted to go when I turned seventeen. With a little help from my uncles and my half siblings I was allowed to leave." I stood up to go home to my stepdad.

As I turned Edward stood up and gave me a hug, it was tight for a human or demigod but I knew for a vampire it was very gentle.

"How are you going to get home? I could help you." He offered.

"Thanks Edward but I have my own way of getting out of deep woods," I said as I started running to get the winds to help.

Edward ran next to me saying, "You're really thinking of running?"

"Nope, that's a bit slow," I said as the winds lifted me up off the ground and pushed me toward Charlie's house.

"Wait! You can _fly_?!"

"Fly, no but I control the winds." As the winds wisked me away I could feel my heart beating like a hummingbird's wings. Ugh, Edward could probably hear that. Great, now Edward probably knew he dazzled me both of us unknowing.

I got home and took a deep breath. I told Charlie goodnight and went to bed.

**Edward POV**

When she left I heard her heart beat. It was like the fast beating of wings. I wondered why her heart was erratic, did I do something wrong?

I followed her home, even though I knew where it was. She was out like a light in her room and I snuck in through her bedroom window.

Her heart rate was back to the normal steady beat and it was like music to my ears. Her scent hit me like a wall once again. It was the best thing I ever smelled. But I didn't want to hurt her. Being around her made me feel almost alive again. It was one of the best feelings ever.

**A/N: So I am going to make this more of a story. Thanks to all who Reviewed Favorited or Followed.**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**lucky15371: I will don't worry.**

**blazzer12: Updated. Hi! Working on next chapter. Trying to get it done by the 28th of April but you never know.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm BACK! Told you I'd update this this weekend. I hope you like this. IMPORTANT INFO ON BOTTOM!**

* * *

**_Major Problem_**

**Bella POV**

That Monday I was surprised by who was in my front yard, it was Edward. I wondered why he was there; I mean I can take care of myself.

I stepped out the door and walked toward him.

"So do you want a ride?" Edward asked me.

"Yes, thank you." I said.

When I got in the car I realized we were going over the speed limit, I didn't care though, I was used to going a lot faster.

He didn't even look at the road; he looked at me and asked a few questions, "Bella, why can nobody see you when you fly?"

"As I said before, it's not flying, I control the winds. Actually it is the Mist."

"The mist, what's so important about that?"

"It's not like a fog, but it is… it's hard to explain. Mortals who can't see through the Mist can't see any of my powers or my weapons. It's a magical veil that can even force memories to be found when there is no memory of that person."

"Really?"

"Yea, do you remember the exact date you saw Angela here? What did she think or say?"

He thought for a moment, but then realization appeared on his face, "She was never there was she?"

"Not until a week before I came, the Mist is fairly strong here."

"Are there any other 'mythical' beings I should know about?"

"Well, monsters could literally appear any moment for me or Angela. Umm… in Seattle the Amazons take base in the company Amazon. If you see a bunch of young teens wearing silver, you should run before you are shot or are turned into an animal and shot."

"I've got really hard skin so I doubt that."

"The arrows aren't normal, they are pure silver, and they have killed vampires before. I've seen the Hunters in action and my half-sister, Thalia, killed a red eye with her bow, a single arrow, and a match."

He didn't ask about red eyes, no he asked about my favorite things.

His final question before my English class was, "Do you like the storms?"

"Well yea, storms and lightning are a few of my favorite things." I said before leaving into my class.

We questioned each other for the whole week and that Saturday we went hiking. His cold hands only touched my skin twice on that warm day.

It was a sunny day and he led me to a meadow, I knew he wouldn't be hurt by the sun, but I thought vampires didn't like it and we were doing to stay in the shadows but I had to walk through the meadow. It was beautiful.

I turned to where we entered the area and saw Edward take a deep breath and step into the meadow.

What happened next was indescribable; his skin glistened like thousands of diamonds were embedded in his skin. He was beautiful.

We were there for hours and we were becoming closer each one. When the sun started to set he decided it was time for us to leave.

He told me to get on his back and he ran. It was faster than Bec's old car and it made me dizzy.

After I got down Edward asked, "Are you alright?"

"Just a bit dizzy. I'm used to speed but that was faster than everything I've _ever_ experienced."

He told me to put my head between my knees and my head cleared up a bit.

When I looked up Edward said there was something that he wanted to try. Then he kissed me softly, very softly.

It felt like more lightning than I ever could control was coursing through me. It was amazing.

Of course I tried to deepen the kiss but then he pulled away. He was able to recover from my scent that he told me was very potent to him.

I was still dizzy from the kiss and the run so I had to let him drive my ancient truck.

The next day he invited me to his home and introduced me to his family. His 'father' and creator Carlisle, his 'mother' Esme, his 'siblings' Emmet and Alice, and his adopted 'siblings' Rosalie and Jasper.

They seemed excited to meet me, even though I was a bit different than most mortals. They were wondering how I, a demigod, could exist.

That night they played a game of baseball in a thunderstorm. It was exciting to watch until they all tensed and they told me that there was another group of vampires but unlike the Cullens they did hurt people and drank human blood.

"Edward, get Bella out of here." Carlisle said.

"It's too late," Alice the psychic whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty then, this just got interesting. IMPORTANT: I need three women's names before I even start typing the next chapter so send them in. (I will need more than three to choose from.) Thank you!**

**_Review reply:_**

**Dream I Dare: Well, now you know, the Mist.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Not good_**

**A/N: Finally right? Well let's see what names are used. Review replies [sort of] at bottom.**

Three women walked angrily toward us their faces in a snarl. Their eyes were brighter red that an angry hellhound's. They looked at me with hatred, like I did something to them.

The blonde one in the center said, "We've come to take what's ours."

Edward stepped in front of me slightly at that.

"Who are you and what are you talking about?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm Lily Grace and these are my sisters," The blonde explained tediously, "Tina Jacobs," She said gesturing to the girl with black hair, "and Kathy Smith." Lily said pointing to the red head.

"We've come to take care of some unfinished business." The one known as Kathy said.

"What are you talking about?" Carlisle asked.

Lily, obviously the leader, jabbed a finger at me, "It's her fault that our mates and sister were killed. We've come to return this."

"She would only defend herself so you must have attacked her." Emmet stated.

"Don't try defending her, you should know she isn't even human, she's half Greek, and a vampire killer." Lily retorted.

None of the Cullens remarked about that, all their faces were set in anger, none of them looked at me but they were glaring at the three vampires in front of us.

The others almost attacked, they were angrier than Gaea. They were tense and I reached for my dagger, I admit I was afraid.

Suddenly Edward swung me on his back and ran.

"What are you doing?"I whispered in his ear.

His voice was faint but I heard, "I'm saving you. Is there anywhere vampires can't get in, in your world?"

"Yea, camp, but we would never make it; it's across the country, I'd have to go to New York."

He got to the Volvo and we got in, he hit the gas and we started moving south.

"Promise to me you will do anything to keep yourself safe after you get there, I'm taking you there."

"Edward, I swear on the Styx I will do my best to keep myself safe. However Fate cannot be fought. What are you going to do?"

"I am going to make it so you are safe Bella, I love you." He said.

"I love you too Edward," I muttered.

"Take me south, I can go to Camp Jupiter and summon a pegasus to help me. It will fly me to camp."

We passed my stepdad's house and I told Edward, "Charlie and Angela, they'll be after them too!"

"Bella, we have to keep going!"

"I can't let them be killed! They are important to me, they'll kill them!"

"Bella, there is no argument here, my first priority is to get you safe!" he said angrily.

He grabbed a cell phone and I said, "Please tell me that _you_ are going to be the one using that thing, monsters tend to use them to track us. None of us can use cell phones."

"Don't worry, Alice just showed me a vision of what would happen so it was going to be me to use this thing; I'm sending some of my family to protect your friend and stepdad."

There was a person outside of the car but it was just Emmet. He was running alongside the car.

He dropped me off at Berkley hill just above Camp Jupiter.

"Are you sure you will be alright?"

"I'll be fine, Edward. I'll eventually make it to safety." I whispered.

Before I headed down the hill he kissed me softly and he said, "I will find you again."

I reached into my pocket and gave him a small pouch filled with golden drachmas.

"Use these to contact me, create a rainbow say 'O Iris, Goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering.' Then throw one in the rainbow say my name and it will connect me to you."

I headed down the hill and became face to face with the three vampires from earlier. I raised my dagger and let out a scream as I summoned a lightning bolt. The guards

I couldn't hear anything that he may have said. I braced myself for death and pointed my dagger at the vampires. I swore I would do my best and that is what I would do.

One of the vampires left, and another broke my arm and leg. I screamed in pain.

**A/N: Yea, I'm going to leave it there this week.**

**Thank you to all people who sent in names. I realize I didn't use Victoria as many would have thought but that wasn't going to happen. Sorry if this was late, blame my teachers they gave me four hours of homework.**

**I used names from- **

**ariapyrasyria**

**Demigod-girl43**

**and**

**Dream I Dare**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Great_**

**A/N: Sorry for the gaps in the last chapter. Basically at the end where the gap was Bella saw the guard's shock and Edward look down the hill.**

I collapsed in a moment only hearing the laughter of the vampires. I could barely see anything through the pain. I could feel the fire caused by the lightning to my right and it just reminded me of my past, the fire Bec used to tell me to create while training me.

For a moment I heard Bec's voice, "Never give up, you can take this."

I felt determination blaze in my eyes, I could almost see them as black as a storm spirit. I unsteadily stood up on my right leg and I saw Edward and his family near me.

As the Cullens were distracted by the vampires, who turned out to be highly skilled, the one who left, Lily came back and looked at me with pure hatred.

"You stole my coven, I will have my revenge." She growled.

"I did no such thing, when a monster like you attacks my kind we defend ourselves." I hissed back.

"Oh, we're monsters huh? Well tell that to your vampire friends over there."

"They are different from you; they've _tried_ to do the right thing. They aren't monsters, where as _you_ are!" I spat.

"You're not going to defeat me; you only have two good limbs."

"Odds may not be with me but may the gods and Fate be!" I said lunging forward with my dagger.

The force of my stab knocked me off my one good leg. Lily broke my good leg and kicked me in the ribs sending me down the hill. I was scared and I wished I would just die and be over with the pain.

I looked up the hill and saw the battle raging. Edward and Lily were fighting hard both trying to gain the upper hand. I blacked out after becoming very weak.

**Edward POV**

I fought the vampire that attacked Bella and right as the vampire got away I caught up with the fiend and ripped its head off in revenge for hurting Bella. I ripped the vampire apart and threw the pieces into the fire.

Then I ran down to Bella's side. She was groaning in pain and I could tell most of her bones were broken. Angela Webber melted out of the shadows and so did two spirits.

"No, Bella." The girl spirit cried trying to touch Bella's head but the spirit's hand disappeared.

"Bec, you know you can't touch a live person. No spirit can." The boy spirit said.

"Nico's right. Then why do you try?" Angela asked.

"I've known her since she was five and took care of her. She's one of the best and she could be dead." Bec cried.

The spirit known as Nico looked at me and tapped Bec. He whispered in her ear, "Your grandmother's story of the yellow-eyes was right, look."

Bec looked at me and I saw the resemblance of her and one of Carlisle's friends a long time ago. She said, "Take Bella to the entrance of the tunnel. The Romans will take care of her."

"I'm not leaving her side!" I hissed.

"Fine but we are going to need proper medics." She said to me then turned to Angela, "Get two good medics and bring them here."

She looked at me and said, "Take care of Bella or I will be back."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a promise." She said as she faded from view.

Two medics ran out of the tunnel and started healing Bella as best as possible. My family watched as the lesser of Bella's injuries disappeared when they poured some liquid in her mouth.

I watched as Bella's eyes snapped open and the medics left. I was happy she was still alive. Overjoyed in fact.

There was a clap of thunder and Bella whispered with a lot of worry, "Don't look!"

There was a flash of light I could tell that came near; it was as bright as the one time in the woods when Bella and I first talked.

"Dad?" Bella whispered before passing out again. This was bad as her dad was Zeus.

"What have you done?" Zeus thundered.

"I tried to protect her but I was stupid and she got highly injured. It's my fault sir." I said. I felt as if it was the best to say even though I could have died.

Bella's eyes opened and she whispered, "No, he saved my life Dad. Without him I would have died. I trust Edward with my life and the same goes with his family."

The lord of the skies grumbled for a bit before saying, "Keep care of her, and don't let her die."

"I won't sir. I would die first." I said before he left again.

I held Bella in my arms and walked back to my car. I heard her heart beating at a slightly quickened rate but other than that she was acting healthy not even wincing in pain.

I lightly kissed her forehead before getting into the driver's seat and driving her home.

**A/N: Unless I get an idea, this and an epilogue will be the last of this story. Sadly I will not be updating next week since I am going camping! Whoo! Please review to this story.**

**ariapyrasyria: I thought the cliffie was good... Sorry if the story was too short for tastes but quality over quantity in my eyes now. BTW Fanfiction is not sending update emails to me so if I review too late sorry!**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Epilogue: Together_**

* * *

**A/N: So I lied last chapter I am updating today, so whoopee! I am sorry to say that this is the last chapter but I may make a sequel if I get some feedback. I'm not expecting everyone to read my work but for those who do I want you to know that I haven't been as enthusiastic with this as I have very little feedback it seems. Well sob story babbling behind. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Edward POV**

* * *

Bella still wasn't up and I was getting more worried by the second. We were in the living room of my house and ii heard a noise outside; it was like giant wings.

A blonde haired man with electric blue eyes came down my yard and knocked loudly on the door. Esme opened the door to greet this stranger.

"Where's my sister?" I heard the man ask.

"Who's your sister?" I heard Carlisle ask, his thoughts wondering who would come to find her other than her stepdad.

"Bella Swan…" the boy replied.

I heard footsteps fall down the hall and a gasp. I looked behind me and saw the man shocked at the sight.

"I need to take her to camp, she may look better but she is definitely going to die on us if she does not get more medical treatment."

"How would you know that?" Carlisle asked.

"I am her brother Jason Grace, I've been a legionnaire since I was young and I know when someone is fatally injured."

"Can you help her?" I asked.

"I can but only if we can get her to camp."

"I'm not leaving her…" I said sternly.

"I won't make you but anyone going to camp has to swear on the Styx not to hurt anyone."

"I swear on the Styx I won't hurt anyone at the camp." I said solemnly.

Esme and Carlisle swore too and we all left for the camp.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I woke up to two sets of eyes, electric blue and honey gold looking down at me.

I focused my eyes and I realized that it was my half brother Jason and Edward.

"What happened?" I asked groaning, "Where am I?"

My brother spoke first, "I'm surprised you don't know where you are. You ended up here quite often."

"The infirmary?" I guessed.

"Yea, you should be fine soon. Those red eyes really got you bad. We were scared you would die." Jason replied.

"Edward, what are you doing here?"

"Keeping an eye on you but I'll leave if you want…" Edward said with a hint of hurt in his voice.

"No! I meant why are you in the camp? I didn't think they would let you inn."

"Well your Roman brother recognized my family from a story. They understand we were trying to help you, especially when we took you home so Carlisle could fix your injuries." Edward explained.

"Your family is here?" I asked shocked.

"Just me Esme and Carlisle. The others stayed at home. I'm just happy they let me stay by your side and the Romans had some things to help you heal faster." His velvet voice said getting lighter by the word.

"How bad was it?" I asked.

"Both your legs were broken and your arms weren't in good shape either." I heard behind me.

I turned a bit and saw Carlisle walking in with Esme.

"This is an impressive training camp, you teach nearly 200 trainees I presume."

Jason went over to Carlisle and chatted with him.

I moved my legs and they felt fine. I moved to stand and I felt that there was only a little weak pain.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Three days and I never left your side." Edward said.

"Well then, let me show you around camp." I said grabbing his hand.

He gently turned my wrist and asked, "What are these marks?"

I looked at the SPQR tattoo, "It's basically an identification symbol. Each line represents a year in the legion."

"You've been in the legion for eleven years!?"

"Yep since I was six, I'm not the youngest to have started making the lines; my brother Jason has been making the lines since he was three."

I showed Edward the camp and he was amazed by it all including the OCD boarder god Terminus on how he was yelling at me saying: "How dare you bring an enemy of Rome in here?! Do you feel that monster? Those are my hands strangling you for coming here!"

After blowing Terminus off for being ridiculous we went into the city and Edward asked, "The limbless statue is a little up tight isn't he?"

"Yea but since he's the boarder god we have to deal with him."

We stayed the night at Rome that day.

The next morning Edward woke me up with a kiss and said, "Let's go home."

I agreed and we went back to Forks just in time to spend time together before the dreaded return to school.

**A/N: *sobs* And thats the end of OUT FOR REVENGE. Thanks to all who reviewed and please review. Should I do a sequel? That is the question hmm? There will be a poll on my profile for sequel or no sequel. Please tell me in any way.**

** Review replies! **

**Demigod-girl43: I have to end this one. Sorry, but I may make a sequel if I get some feedback.**


	11. AN and sneak peak?

**A/N: I have decided I will ****start**** a sequel to Out for Revenge! Yay! :) However if I don't get much feedback telling me I should continue I will delete it. :( This is only because I have lost my will for writing the story since I have no one either A) Telling me it is good B) Giving me constructive criticism or C) Unknowingly giving me ideas. I am sorry to bag this on you but I only got a few answers to my question of sequel or no sequel and it sort of discouraged me. Cookies to those who understand and will help me (::).**

**Here is a sneak peak of the next story:**

****I was walking home from the woods with Edward when my half-sister Thalia came out of the woods.

"Bells, you have to go back to camp. Now!" Thalia said.

"Why?" I asked.

"We've got a problem, big time." Thalia answered.

Edward was next to ask a question, "What?"

"Lycanthrocropes." Thalia said seriously.

"What?!" Me and Edward asked.

**A/N: Yep that's your sneak peek, so should I continue it or not? It's up to you and you alone.**


End file.
